A typical sailing vessel includes a hull and a mast (connected at one end to the hull). A centerboard or keel emanates from the center line of the hull to counter forces exerted through the mast, thereby providing static and dynamic stability to the sailing vessel. On the opposite end of the mast is the masthead. A sailing vessel typically includes multiple masthead devices mounted to the masthead to assist the helmsman in navigating the sailing vessel. One such device is a wind vane. The wind vane is mounted to the masthead where disturbances introduced by the mast and the sail(s) are minimized. Even though electronic wind vanes provide precise measurements, many sailing vessels continue to use mechanical wind vanes in addition to electronic wind vanes because it is convenient for the helmsman to have a view of the mechanical wind vane whenever the helmsman looks up at the sail(s).
Other common masthead devices include lights for various functions. Lights are frequently used to illuminate the mechanical wind vane. Navigational lights, such as bicolor or tricolor lights accompanied by an omni-directional anchor light, may be mounted to the masthead to indicate to other vessels the type and/or size of the vessel and the direction she is moving in relation to the other vessels at night or in other low visibility situations. Placing navigational lights at the highest point of the sailing vessel assures a maximum range of visibility to other vessels.
A critical masthead device is the VHF antenna which is part of the sailing vessel's communication system. The VHF antenna is mounted to the masthead (the highest point on a sailing vessel) to obtain the greatest VHF range because the VHF range is line of sight. The VHF antenna is used for communications especially in times of emergency.